1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for inserting an intervertebral implant into a body, and to a system including the intervertebral implant and the device. The intervertebral implant has a top surface configured to engage a first vertebral body, a bottom surface configured to engage a second vertebral body, and a side wall connecting the top surface and the bottom surface. In the side wall, an elongate opening is provided. The device for inserting the intervertebral implant includes a flexible end portion that can assume a first state where the end portion can be introduced into and removed through the opening, and a second state where the end portion cannot be removed from the implant. In the second state the device may be connected to the intervertebral implant, where the implant and the device may be movable relative to each other along the elongate opening.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for the insertion of surgical implants is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,082 B2. The device includes a shaft defining a conduit and having proximal and a distal end. At least one movable element is provided that includes a leg extending through the conduit and a foot. The movable element is movable relative to the shaft between a first position, wherein the foot extends beyond the distal end and a second position, wherein the foot is substantially adjacent to the distal end and wherein the distal end extends through an opening of the implant.
An intervertebral implant configured to engage with an insertion device for inserting between first and second vertebral members is known from US 2007/0162129 A1. The intervertebral implant has an opening including an elongated shape that extends through the side wall. A connection member including a receptacle is contained within the side wall. The insertion device has a first end that may be configured to connect with the connection member of the implant body. The first end may be selectively positionable between orientations to provide for the connection.